Saint Seiya y Rin de la Galaxia
by AndromedaSeiya19
Summary: Ha pasado un año despues de la Batalla contra Hades ahora Seiya, su diosa y sus amigos viven en relativa paz. pero Hera la diosa de la castidad regresa. Sacando a su guerreras, tratando de saciar su sed de venganza, ¿Como lo superará Athena y sus caballeros con la nueva guerra santa más dura y violenta? ¿ Que tiene que ver Seiya en esto?Versión HARD. Violencia, Drama y Acción
1. El Castigo de Cetus

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: Este es un fanfic de shonen, acción y por mucho violencia y romance. Existen dos versiones el HARD(Duro en inglés) significa que habrá acción, y violencia. Y la versión SOFT (Suave en inglés) eso significa que será más suave, mas relajado con acción y todo lo demás pero eso será mas adelante. Este fic es un tributo a los amantes del shonen como yo, de una vez les advierto que si son de esos que sufren problemas cardiacos o no son mayores de 18 años no lo lean, además este fic es tambien para los amantes del Gore. Para saber más detalles de esta nueva historia ponganse en contacto conmigo en el Facebook: soy MinDy Radcliffe, mi foto de perfil es Jun Kenzaki de el anime Ring ni kakero, otra obra de Kurumada hecha en anime, y mejor historia por cierto, si no la han visto véanla porfavor , y mi correo es Chojura95 .Seguro supondrán que poniendo mi nombre lo encontrarán fácil, pero no. Pongan mi correo y ahi les saldrá mi perfil. Y no duden en agregarme vale? :) Los 9 personajes que saldrán son creación mia y voy agregar detalles para relacionarlo con los persoanjes y no aburrirlos, en caso que no les guste el tema o Saint Seiya pueden quitar el fic y poner otro por mi no hay problema.**

**Los personajes no son mios por desagracia, sino del sensei Kurumada y de la Toei Animation. Los openings, soundtracks y el ending que salgan tampoco son de mi propiedad; si gustan (No es ninguna obligación eh) pueden escucharlos en youtube mientras leen esta apasionante historia, de drama, acción, violencia y romance. Disfrutenla vale? :)**

Opening: Soldier dream

_Volar hasta el cielo, siempre en alto,_

_la verdad se sabrá con el triunfo del mañana,_

_alumbra el camino, el camino_

_brillará esa luz, que es la que surge al fin._

_Fuerza y valor,_

_activando el cosmos,_

_el mundo brillará,_

_solo dí que si._

_Saint Seiya,_

_sabrás conmigo que esa libertad,_

_vive tu sueños y llegarás._

_Saint Seiya,_

_sabrás conmigo que esa libertad,_

_vive tus sueños y llegáras al fin_

**Capitulo 1 : El Castigo de Cetus.**

La Guerra Santa contra el rey del inframundo Hades habia acabado, los santos de bronce se llevaron la victoria:Pegaso el que es capaz de destrozar las estrellas con sus meteoros, Cisne, de los hielos eternos de Siberia congela con el cero absoluto; Dragon, el que es capaz de demostrar que puede sacrificarse a favor de los demás y provocar torrentes con su fuerza. Fénix, el guerrero con cosmo ardiente que renace de las cenizas y se vuelve más fuerte y Andrómeda, el único que puede viajar a mil años luz con su cadena nebular, junto con su diosa Saori Kido, la reciente reencarnación de Athena; la diosa de la sabiduria, las artes en los casos de la guerra. Con sus armaduras divinas salieron de los campos eliseos que se estaba destruyendo junto con los cadaveres de los dioses gemelos: Hypnos y Thanatos. Cuando regresaron recibieron a Shaina,Marin,Ban, Kiki, Nachi,Ichi; Geki y Jabu aun mal heridos por haber protegido exitosamente a Seika de Thanatos los recibieron con rotunda felicidad; pero al tener el ojo morado; la nariz rota y sangrando eso no les importaba ya que gracias a ello, Seiya obtuvo su armadura Divina y pudo derrotar a Hades; Saori lloró muchisimo al escuchar de Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun, que los santos dorados habian decidido la muerte para derribar el muro de los lamentos para que los de bronce cumplieran la misión de ir a Los Campos Elíseos y entregarle su armadura. La joven diosa, muy agradecida ya que el sacrificio de los santos de oro no habia sido en vano, decidió compensarlos y los regresó a la vida nuevamente; ahi sucedieron cosas nuevas e inesperadas para todos: Dohko de Libra recupero la juventud que tenía hace 243 años, y volvió a custodiar la 7° casa del santuario si bien tambien cuidar de Shiryu y Shunrei, Shion volvió a ser nombrado patriarca y junto con su antiguo compañero de batallas reconstruyeron el Santuario (Claro también con la ayuda de los demás y el cosmos de Saori) Seiya despertó del coma y se reencontró con su hetmana, Hyoga se instaló a la casa de Acuario con su maestro Camus; Shun e Ikki también se instalaron en el Santuario junto con sus respectivos maestros (Aioria de Leo y Shaka de Virgo) Seiya igual; junto con Aioros aprendiendo las técnicas del legendario arquero dorado; en fin todo estaba bien, las personas regresaron a la normalidad; ahora Saori se encargaria de imponer el orden del santuario: recuperar más vidas perdidas... Saori tenia el presentimiento que ahora estaba una era de paz y tranquilidad... Pero Seiya y los otros caballeros que creian eso se habian equivocado ya que en el monte Olimpo bajó un cosmos maligno...

~Un año después~

Shaina de Ofiuco estaba poniendo rosas amarillas en la tumba de su alumno Cassios antes de tomar su lugar y relevar a Marin para vigilar el santuario; cuando terminó se levantó dispuesta a tomar guardia cuando de pronto sintió un cosmos poderoso, como buena santa de plata se puso en guardia; era imposible que un cosmos agresivo estuviera cerca de ella cuando Marin era más que suficiente para derrotar a todo desconocido y enemigo del santuario pero esta vez no fue asi. También sintió un cosmo pequeño y pertenecia a Marin. Cuando corrió para salvarla ya era muy tarde para ver que misterio tenia el cosmo agresivo solo vio a la plateada de águila en el suelo: Estaba muy mal herida, tenia el cabello pelirrojo muy enmarañado, su armadura estaba en muy mal estado y con bastantes golpes en la cara y cuerpo, la ofiuco se alarmó y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a ayudar a su amiga.

-¡Marin! ¡Resiste Marin1- Shaina la zarandeaba para que Marin reaccionara.

-Seiya...-decia Marin con profundo dolor, llamaba a su alumno

-¿Seiya? ¿Qué pasa con él?-preguntó la peli verde todavia mas preocupada.

-Está en peligro... tiene que... Seiya...-después se desmayó. Shaina le checó el pulso y se alivió a saber que su compañera seguia con vida, no podria verle la cara a Seiya si le decia que su instructora habia perdido la vida.

La santa de ofiuco fue rápidamente a las 12 casas y obtener apoyo de el patriarca y los dorados pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que ¡No habia nadie1 ni en las 12 casas ni en el recinto del patriarca, no habia nada...

Asi que decidió ir a Japon a informarle a Athena y a los de bronce(que se encontraban descansando de los entrenamientos).

~Japón-Mansión Kido~

Un helicoptero estaba a punto de despegar y Saori estaba a punto de abordarlo, Tatsumi la estaba esperando, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun la estaban despidiendo (Ikki estaba en Portugal dejando a todos con el misterio pero al peli verde Andrómeda ya estaba acostumbrado porque en el momento que más lo necesitaba el fénix aparecia) la joven Athena estaba a punto de subir al helicoptero cuando de pronto se escuchó la voz aterrorizada de un guardaespaldas:

-Por favor...tenga entendido que la señorita Kido no puede atenderla ahora...-se escuchaba.

-No me importa eso ahora, quiero ver a Athena ¡Déjenme pasar o si no...!-replicó una voz dura de mujer, Seiya y los otros reconocieron la voz e inmediatamente fueron a donde se escuchaba: en el vestibulo.

Estaba Shaina rodeada de hombres de negro tirados en el suelo completamente derrotados, al ver a su diosa y a los de bronce se fue hacia ellos y se inclinó ante Saori.

-Dime Shaina ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-preguntó Saori con voz amablemente tranquila.

-Athena, lo que pasa es que hoy en la mañana me encontré a Marin de Águila muy mal herida, fui a pedir ayuda a los santos dorados pero... no los encontré.

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oyes Seiya-dijo la ofiuco con voz preocupada.

-Pero ¿Marin se encuentra bien?-Seiya temia confirmar lo peor.

-Marin está bien- contestó Shaina tratando de tranquilizar al pegaso.

-¿Los santos de oro no están?-preguntó el cisne hielo arqueando las cejas.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Shiryu adelantándose- Los santos de oro estarian ahi sin importar el peligro ¿No les parece algo extraño?

-Shiryu ¿Has hablado con tu maestro?-preguntó Shun al dragón que asintió con la cabeza.

-Si-contestó el pelilargo-Ayer hablé con mi maestro por teléfono y me dijo que tuviera cuidado y se...-puso cara de concentración-...se cortó la comunicación.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Seiya desorbitándo los ojos.

-Estaba en ese momento en el Santuario, lo que se me hace extraño, porque la plática estaba bien pero cuando iba a decir algo más, dijo de repente que tuviera cuidado y que protegiera a Athena y se cortó la comunicación, traté de llamar otra vez pero ya no me contestaba.-explicó Shiryu cerrando los ojos como de costumbre.

Saori al escuchar todo esto cerró sus ojos en franca concentración, dejando a todos discutiendo a la vez.

Cuando acabó de pensar ella abrió los ojos y dijo:

-He decidido cancelar mi vuelo-dijo con voz decidida.

-¿Quéeeeeee?-preguntó un sorprendido Tatsumi.

-Entiendelo Tatsumi-dijo una Saori con una tranquila severidad-La santa de águila ha sido atacada y los santos dorados están desaparecidos ¿No te parece algo alarmante y extraño? No podemos pasarlo por alto. Es mi deber como Athena salir a ayudarlos.

El calvo mayordomo agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Bien-dijo Saori volviendose a sus caballeros.-En este momento estamos en algo que no podemos pasar por alto, lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a investigar el santuario.

-Shaina ¿Viste a los agresores de Marin?-preguntó Seiya girando la cabeza para ver a la santa de ofiuco.

-No, aunque al principio sentí un cosmos agresivo...es dificil de explicar...fue como cuando traté de enfrentarme a Poseidon. Fue como si no podia revelarme.-explicó la amazona de ofiuco.

-Si vamos a investigar el santuario ¿Qué estamos esperando?-dijo Seiya señalando la puerta del vestibulo para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones e ir por sus pandora box en donde guardaban sus armaduras de bronce e ir de inmediato a Grecia.

-Aguarden-se escuchó la voz de Saori-No hay porqué precipitarnos, eso es algo extraño y no deben actuar asi.

-Pero Saori-dijo Seiya tratando de protestar, los demás trataban también de hacerlo.

-Es mi deber como Athena velar por su seguridad, ¿Y si resultan heridos? ¿Y si resulta que ustedes también desaparecieran? No me lo podria perdonar.

Shun bajó la vista, Hyoga se cruzó de brazos, Shiryu se detuvo y Seiya cerraba los puños.

.Entiendanlo-sonrio la joven pelimorada- Tengo la sospecha de algo muy divino, algo que viene desde el monte olimpo, asi que mis órdenes son estas: Esperen mis órdenes, no quiero que salgan de la mansión si no los llegara a necesitar.

-Pero Saori-repitió Seiya.

-Seiya-dijo Shun tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo, poniendole la mano en el hombro, el pegaso bajó la cabeza.

-Perdónemme.

Saori cogió su báculo dorado y salió y tomó otro helicoptero.

~Santuario-Grecia~

Obvio desobedecieron las órdenes de Saori y fueron al santuario con sus armaduras puestas que hace como un año antes Mu, les habia reparado.

-Es aqui-dijo el pegaso-Dice Shaina que, ahi estaba vigilando Marin y que ahi se sintió el cosmos agresivo.

-Propongo una cosa-dijo Shiryu-¿Por que no vamos a sitios diferentes para investigar y si hay enemigos podemos derrotarlos?

-Gran idea, Shiryu-dijo Hyoga sonriendo y de inmediato fueron a puestos diferentes lugares.

Lo que no contaban era que una sombra encapuchada los estaba espiando.

El primer broncineo que se cruzó con un enemigo fue Seiya que estaba por el coliseo en donde habia luchado contra Cassios para obtener la armadura de Pegaso, bajaba por las gradas cuando escuchó el tintineo de cadenas y lo primero que pensó fue que su amigo Shun estaba cerca pero la cadena se escuchó cada vez más cerca y aquella arma pasó y le rozó la cara provocandole un tajo en la mejilla. Una figura encapuchada salió de un saltó y aterrizó en lo más alto de las gradas del coliseo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo la figura encapuchada con burla pero esta era de una chica.

-¿Quien eres?-dijo el pegaso con voz potente. Se habia puesto en pocision de pelea.

-Hummm...¿Yo? Esta bien, mi nombre es Karin de Cetus-dijo la encapuchada, quitandose la túnica, dejando ver a una muchacha como de 14 años, de cabello negro como el ebano y corto hasta los hombros, su armadura era azul naval, la cubria igual que a las amazonas del santuario, su máscara era negra y eso que ella no era caballero ateniense.

-Bien Karin de Cetus, quiero que me contestes todas mis preguntas.

-Esta bien, pregunta-dijo la enmascarada bajando por las gradas del coliseo. La empezó a rodear un aura de color azul agua.

-¿Donde están los santos dorados?-

-Ahhhh, ellos...pues se fueron.

-¿Cómo?

-Si pegaso, se largaron.

-Me niego a creer eso, viniendo de ti ¿Tu fuiste quien atacó a Marin? ella era mi instructora.

-Ohhh, si. Pero esperaba más, más de una santa de plata, fue decepcionante pero en realidad me divertí mucho-rió Karin de Cetus girando su cadena amenazadoramente.

-Pues entonces no te tendré compasión-dijo el moreno Seiya, trazando las 13 estrellas de su constelación para sacar su mejor técnica.

-Andale pues, atacame con tu mejor técnica-decia Karin de cetus aumentando la velocidad de la cadena que comenzó a girar velozmente. Seiya se apartaba 3 pasos seguidos.

-¡Meteoros de Pegaso!-gritó Seiya sacando meteoros de sus puños, los meteoros fueron directamente hacia la enmascarada que los esquivó y atacó con su cadena en la que estas salieron unos dientes afilados, Seiya saltó pero sus cálculos no salieron bien y cayó a la arena, de inmediato se arrastró eso le facilitó pues la cadena volvió a atacarlo. El pegaso no sabia como acercarse pues aquella arma estaba compuesta por un metal muy afilado y no queria aceptar que tenian algo más.

-Pegaso, será mejor que te rindas.

-No, jamás-dijo Seiya con el corazon palpitándole con violencia.

-¡Cadena de Cetus!-gritó Karin dejando que la cadena avanzara como una serpiente y le rodeara el cuello a Seiya, este al sentir el metal en su cuello, empezó a quedarse sin aire y quedarse sin fuerzas. Karin aumentó la fuerza al jalar un poco más dejando que el cuello del moreno caballero saliera sangre. Seiya se arrodilló, sus ojos se volvieron llorosos y con sus manos trataba de quitarse las cadenas pero le resultaba imposible.

-Jajajajaja, creia que pegaso era más fuerte puesto que venciste a dioses durante las guerras santas...¿Eh?- se sorprendió Karin puesto que el morocho se soltó al mismo tiempo que un aura blanca lo rodeó.

-El pegaso empezó a surgir dentro de mi y no dejaré que me mates...-dijo Seiya al momento de toser ya que la cadena infernal (según él) le habia apretado fuertemente el cogote.

-"Es fuerte pero no me importa, la señorita Hera lo necesita...no puedo emocionarme y matarlo...No,no es importante este pegaso para nuestro propósito..."-pensó Karin cerrando los puños con fuerza.

-Karin- dijo Seiya con brusquedad obteniendo la atención de cetus-Te voy a ganar.

-¿Como lo harás si ni siquiera estas a mi altura? y cierra la boca-después de eso, Karin volvió a sacar sus cadenas para que atacaran al moreno caballero pero este las detuvo sin importarle que le quemaran las manos.

-"Me duele pero no me rendiré...no importa como" ¡Que arda mi cosmos!-gritó Pegaso al momento de romper la cadena y despues aproximarse a la enmascarada y darle una patada que la mandó a estrellarse contra las gradas del coliseo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!-gritó Karin. Se provocó una nube polvo y se vió como ella se levantó mostrando que seguia de pie y con una grieta en su máscara que daba amenaza con romperse.

-Karin...-jadeó Seiya...veo que no te rendirás, en verdad no acostumbro apelear con mujeres pero...

-¡Callate y atacame ya!-vociferó Karin con furia.

~Flashback~

-Karin- una mujer de cabello largo y negro como la noche estaba de espaldas mirando el atardecer con una Karin de cetus sin su máscara, ella miraba a aquella mujer como si fuera su superior-Te di la oportunidad de ir con tus hermanas a captura a pegaso, siguiendo el plan que trazó Aranna-dijo la mujer de cabello largo.

-Si, señorita Hera…le juro que yo, Karin de cetus aceptó estar con usted por su propia voluntad y que mi vida depende de la misión…Karin estará dispuesta a renunciar su propia vida con tal de que usted llegue exitosa a su victoria-dijo la pelinegra inclinandose.

-Pero date cuenta que las vidas de ustedes no valen sino cumplen mis deseos.

-Está muy claro.-declaró Karin aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Si llegas a fallar y no tienes la cara para enfrentarlo, castígate…todas y cada una de ustedes tiene la libertad de hacerlo.-dijo la tal Hera mirando de reojo a su vasalla…

~Fin del Flashback~

-¡Choque Giratorio de Pegaso!-gritó Seiya tomando a Karin de cetus por la espalda, como lo había hecho con Misty de Lagarto y empezó a elevarse hasta el cielo y a descender hasta caer de cabeza al suelo. El dolor que tenía cetus en el corazón no era nada comparado con el dolor que le provocó la caída. Seiya se apartó tres pasos y se sorprendió cuando ella se levantó: El pecho descubierto, solo se podía apreciar el brasier con uno de los tirantes rotos, sin querer el pegaso se sonrojó. Con la sangre en la boca y varios cardenales en el cuerpo; Cetus se aproximó hacia donde yacían sus cadenas afiladas, y se arrodilló para cogerlas..

Las miró con los ojos mojados en lágrimas, levantó la vista y se dedicó a ver a Seiya: Este tenia el ojo morado, el labio partido, sin el casco de la armadura y el torso sin la protección de bronce…se sintió completamente inútil…no pudo completar la misión…solo tenía una alternativa: Suicidarse. Nadie la detendría…

-¡TONTA ¿QUÉ HACES?!-gritó el pegaso con todas sus fuerzas al ver como Karin se estaba ahorcando así misma…la sangre salía de su cuello mal herido.

Soundtrack del tema de Artemisa Overtura del Cielo Saint Seiya OST

-¡NO TE…ATREVAS A…AYUDARME...!-dijo Karin sacando una ráfaga de energía, de la energía que le quedaba para apartarlo.

Karin se apretaba con más fuerza hasta que…su cabeza voló dejando el cuerpo temblando…

-¡NO MAMES!-vociferó Seiya al momento de ver con horror como la cabeza de Karin de Cetus rodaba hacia él.

El cuerpo despedía un chorro de sangre y luego cayera al suelo, dejando a Seiya salpicado con algunas gotas de sangre…

Ya no había nada por hacer, aquella se había suicidado, por capricho de alguien malvado, porque eso no era nada común. Pensaba que las guerras violentas había acabado luego de acabar con Hades…pero se dio cuenta que no fue así y que las muertes seguían alterándolo. Odiaba definitivamente a la muerte. Al ver la cabeza de Karin frente a él, recordó que antes que peleara contra él, Cassios le arrancaba la cabeza a sus oponentes, y por ese miedo intentó huir del santuario, igual recordó haber presenciado la muerte o más bien el suicidio de Saga al momento de que lo tenían acorralado y que se había arrepentido de sus pecados: clavándose la mano en el pecho. Todo era sumamente aterrador y juró que no dejaría que esto siguiera pasando. Sin importarle sus heridas decidió ir adelante dejando el cuerpo muerto de cetus, bañado en sangre; no por crueldad sino para vomitar…prometió no volver a ver la muerte, era un caballero de la esperanza y no iba a dejar que eso siguiera continuando…

Ending: el ending de la saga de Hades

**Notas finales: Ya sé que me van a escribir así que háganlo, pongan si les gustó o no, sus críticas, sus sugerencias, todo pónganlo en un review. Si les gustó manden un comentario, por cada review animándome puede combatir la pereza creativa XD. Todo lo que he puesto en el final, de Cassios y Saga si pasó en el manga. Sabrán que pasarán más cosas en los siguientes capítulos de esta serie lo que lo hará más temible e interesante. Pueden que piensen "Ay DegelAcuario18 está loca" no, no, no, estarán equivocados puesto que si hago sufrir a los personajes memoriables de Kurumada lo hago porque es necesario, no que los odie. Karin de Cetus es un personaje femenino creado por mí, y Hera es una diosa de la mitología griega, más información en mi Facebook o en el capítulo 2 ya que Dohko de Libra dará información sobre esta diosa. En el segundo capítulo saldrá la pelea de Shiryu y habrá escenas no aptas para menores de edad jajajajaja. Bueno creo que lo que digo arruinará la sorpresa así que me despido **

**Atte:DegelAcuario18**

**Saint Seiya-Masami Kurumada-1986-Toei Animation**


	2. El ultimo Beso, el dragón asciende

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: En la historia puse Rated M porque de una vez les advierto que habrá escenas de sexo entre Shiryu y uno de mis personajes inventados, se podría decir que nuestro dragón le fue infiel a Shunrei por esta vez en la historia (Pobre Shunrei :( ). Como en el primer capitulo habrá violencia y sobre todo aventura, tengan en claro que los personajes de Saint Seiya no son mios sino del sensei Kurumada y de la Toei Animation. Solo los tomo prestados para esta historia y por diversión mía así que disfrútenla, ah lo olvidaba, si sale ya sea un opening o un soundtrack y ya de plano el ending, les recomiendo que las escuchen en YouTube para que los acompañen en su lectura :)**

**Atte:DegelAcuario18**

Opening: Soldier dream

_Volar hasta es cielo,_

_Siempre en alto,_

_La verdad se sabrá, _

_Con el triunfo del mañana,_

_Alumbra el camino, el camino,_

_Brillará esa luz que es la que surge al fin,_

_Fuerza y valor,_

_Activando el cosmos,_

_El mundo brillará,_

_Solo di que si._

_Saint seiya,_

_Sabras conmigo que esta libertad,_

_Vive tu sueño y llegaras._

_Saint seiya,_

_Sabrá conmigo que esa libertad,_

_Vive tu sueño y llegarás al fin._

Capítulo 2: El último beso, el Dragón asciende.

Shiryu el callado pero fuerte caballero de Dragón, entrenado por Dohko de Libra, el maestro anciano de los cinco picos de Rozan en China; sobreviviente de la Guerra Santa contra Hades, mejor amigo de Seiya de Pegaso, Shun de Andrómeda, Hyoga de Cisne, y de Ikki de Fénix. Portador despues de Shura de Capricornio, la espada sagrada que corta todo,en su brazo derecho:Excalibur. Aquel caballero de larga cabellera negra como el ebano mismo, se encontraba en uno de los jardines del Santuario buscando algún indicio sobre la desaparición de los caballeros de oro, estaba a punto de irse de allí cuando sintió un cosmos desconocido y sobre todo amenazante. Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad como de costumbre y dijo con voz fríamente firme:

-Sé que estás ahí, sal ahora de tu escondite.

-Oh, me descubriste y eso que se trata de un caballero de baja categoria, pero qué pensaba Athena-replicó una voz de chica en tono burlón, saliendo de uno de los pilares que rodeaba el jardín.

El pelinegro caballero abrió sus ojos azules para encontrarse a una mujer rubia de cabello corto, armadura de color negro, de la parte baja unas mallas rosas que le quedaban bien; llevaba en manos un amenazante látigo de cuero pero en las puntas tenían dientes de metal. La hizo sonar peligrosamente. Tenía una máscara como el de las amazonas pero era de color negro...

-Me imaginaba que clase de caballeros se dedicaban a proteger a Athena, pero me decepciona al ver que estás aqui.-dijo la rubia enmascarada apartándose en rubi pelo ya que el viento lo arrastraba.

-Tu cosmo es agresivo, quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Tienes que ver con la desaparición de los santos de oro?-preguntó el pelinegro caballero empezando a ponerse en guardia.

-¿Y qué si es así? Pero te diré una cosa-dijo la rubia acercándose todavia blandiendo su arma-No tengo ninguna intención de masacrar y sobre todo matar a un caballero de baja categoría, lo que me interesa es otra persona.

-¿Como te atrevez a tratar de huir de una batalla?-primero era DeathMask y ahora ella a quien estaba llegando a odiar, y eso que era de los que casi no odiaba a sus enemigos-No me gusta que me subestimen y que traten de huir de mi, eso no lo voy a permitir el Dragón Shiryu no lo va a permitir... ahhhhh-hacia la pose de su mejor y principal técnica- ¡Dragón Naciente!-a continuación un gran dragón salió dispuesto a atacar a su enemiga quien mientras lo esquivaba exclamó:

-¡Pues déjame decirte que Trisha de CanMayor no te dejará!- sacándo su látigo y lanzó en contra del pelinegro que trató de detenerlo con el brazo pero al momento de tocar su piel, el látigo se puso al rojo vivo y le quemó la piel.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-Lo sabía tu poder es insignificante-dijo la rubia caminando hacia el cuerpo de Shiryu que cayó sobre las flores del jardín.

-*Que horrible poder del látigo...el dragon naciente no le hizo nada*-pensó el moreno tratando de levantarse pero con dificultad. Trisha rió con malicia.

-Ja, parece que te estás dando cuenta sintiendo el dolor que causa el látigo de CanMayor-Trisha le empezó a golpear la espalda con su pie, las botas de la rubia eran muy duras; mientras lo pisaba lo humillaba:

-Creí que enfrentándome al discípulo de Dohko de Libra tendría una interesante pelea... ¡Te mataré para evitarte tanto sufrimiento!

-¡No lo harás!-replicó Shiryu rodando logrando quitarla de encima.

El dragón se puso de nuevo en posición de pelea.

-Te haré una pregunta ¿Cómo pudiste esquivar mi Dragón Naciente?.

-Fácil, mi velocidad es suprema, mi estrella puede evadirlo todo, tu dragón naciente no es nada-volvió a blandir su látigo-gracias a la señorita Hera.

-*¿Hera?, recuerdo que mi maestro me habló de Hera*

~Flashback~

-Shiryu-el viejo maestro estaba como siempre sentado frente a la cascada de Rozan. Seguía sin mirarlo pero eso a Shiryu no le importó ya que así estaba acostumbrado-Debo contarte la historia de Hera, la diosa de la castidad.

-¿Quién es Hera, maestro?-preguntó el joven dragón con respeto al mismo tiempo que Shunrei se sentaba a lado del pelilargo.

-Hera, como Athena, Poseidón y Hades es una diosa de muy alto rango. Esposa de Zeus y su hermana al mismo tiempo, en la era mitológica siempre le tuvo rencor a Zeus por tener tantas mujeres por lo que ella fue quien provocó que expulsaran a Apolo, Artemisa y Athena del olimpo; igual planeando el asesinato de Hércules. Cuando Athena creció decidió que, mejor para la humanidad era encerrarla en un colgante de oro; después de eso arrojó el colgante al universo pero el colgante paró hacia la constelación de Orión.

-Si es eso maestro, ¿Cuantos años pasarán para que...ya sabe...reviva?-cuestionó el joven dragón, Shunrei se limitó a mirarlo con las cejas arqueadas.

-Se dice que Hera revive cuando ya pasan 3 guerras santas...aunque también hay un rumor que dice que si encuentras un colgante cayendo del cielo (Olimpo) Hera se apodera de tu cuerpo y regresará para hacer caer la Tierra así como el Olimpo.

~Fin del Flashback~

Un aura verde rodeo el cuerpo de Shiryu al mismo tiempo planeaba como derrotarla.

-Escucha Shiryu-decia Trisha acercándose otro poco mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados-ríndete, no tienes por qué pelear conmigo, si sabes lo que te conviene...

-Yo no me voy a rendir por tus palabras intimidantes. El pelinegro caballero se quedó pensando cómo pelear para obtener la victoria. Se quitó la armadura de la cintura para arriba, Trisha al ver aquella acción se emocionó porque si no fuera su enemigo le diría que era muy atractivo, si, el dragón era muy atractivo y lo era por su seriedad y sin temor a ser herido a favor de los demás. Era el amor más grande en persona. Se había excitado, aunque la máscara le tapaba el rostro le salió sangre de la nariz; se dio la vuelta dejando a un sorprendido Shiryu por aquella acción. Se limpió la nariz una vez que se quitó la máscara un rato, se había sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo rubio; el corazón le latía con fuerza, nunca había sentido algo así. Había conocido muchos chicos en Francia, su país natal, pero ninguno había tratado de excitarla como lo hacía el caballero de Dragón con su torso desnudo. Sonrió de forma pervertida y se volvió a poner su máscara, se volteo y dijo:

-Mmmm... parece que deseas morir, quitándote la armadura...significa que Athena tiene caballeros cobardes-aunque no lo parecía a Trisha le gustaba provocar a sus oponentes. Se acercó al dragón y le dió un latigazo provocándole un profundo corte en la espalda que cuando dejó su piel,aquella espalda apareció un dragón, Trisha, esta vez retrocedió unos pasos.

-Trisha de CanMayor te demostraré que podré vencerte con mi dragón. ¡Dragón naciente!-de nuevo volvió a salir el dragón de gran tamaño y esta vez si logró darle a su enemiga.

-Aggghhh, maldito Dragón Naciente...-salió disparada y su máscara daba indicios de romperse, de su armadura salieron varios fragmentos dejando ver el pecho, dejando ver al joven dragón un paisaje: El pecho estaba casi al descubierto, un brasier de color gris estaba presente y uno de los tirantes estaba roto dejando ver sus delicados y pequeños hombros. Shiryu se sonrojó, aunque fuera un enemigo seguia siendo mujer después de todo. Después recordó que su maestro le había dicho algo respecto a que consecuencias traía en pelear con una mujer:

~Flashback~

-Maestro-dijo un niño como de 7 años que vestía el ropaje chino de entrenamiento estaba acompañado de una niña de 6 años, era blanca con una ropa china de color rosa y una larga trenza. Eran Shiryu y Shunrei en su infancia. El viejo maestro se giró para verlos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el viejo maestro con amabilidad.

-Si me permite, podría dejarme entrenar con Shiryu, ya que…

-Lo siento, pero no pueden entrenar juntos.-dijo el viejo maestro esta vez serio.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los niños sorprendidos.

-Lo que pasa es que no es correcto entrenar con niñas y no es por discriminación sino porque en el momento de pelear con muchachas se provoca excitación sexual, e inevitablemente ambas personas tienen… ya saben…-el maestro se sonrojó ya que había hablado algo que podía incomodar a los niños.

Shunrei y Shiryu se miraron completamente sonrojados como si fueran tomates; eran pequeños y no sabían de eso casi y el maestro le había dado las consecuencias de los entrenamientos.

~Fin del Flashback~

Shiryu estaba excitado al ver el pecho semi desnudo de Trisha casi frente a él, Trisha estaba en las mismas condiciones puesto que Shiryu respiraba muy lentamente y sus mejillas estaban muy calientes y le daba pena tocarlas… Shiryu se aproximó a ella con muchísima rapidez y como una pantera en celo; tomó la cintura de can mayor y empezó por acariciarle la mejilla con delicadeza y mirarla a la cara, iba a quitarle la máscara pero se contuvo; Trisha le tomó la mano y le ayudó a quitarle la oscura máscara. El dragón pudo apreciar unos bonitos ojos azules como el cielo. Sin poder resistirlo la besó con hambre y deseo, como si quisiera comérsela, ella gimió complacida y le correspondió como el pelilargo quería. El dragón la sujetó con fuerza para someter y la puso de espaldas del campo y continuar con lo que tenía, Shiryu se acomodó en las piernas de Trisha mientras se movía sugestivamente las caderas para chocar su miembro con la intimidad de la rubia; Trisha estaba extasiada por aquella acción y empezó por acariciar la enorme espalda del caballero de bronce hasta el punto de rasgársela, Shiryu gimió encantado por aquello. Se dedicó a quitarle el resto del brasier y la armadura dejándola desnuda, él también quedó desnudo y comenzó a agarrar las piernas de can mayor y acariciarle los muslos haciéndola suspirar mientras que subía sus manos hacia la cabellera negra del dragón. Esto lo puso a mil ya que sostuvo las piernas de la francesa y las abrió para que sus dedos tocaran su intimidad lo que provocó que Trisha jadeara de nervios; pues eso le provocaba dolor pero le encantaba mucho, Shiryu era algo nuevo para ella. El joven dragón estaba muy prendido, su piel ardía, como si estuviera en llamas, la vista de Trisha su nubló, su piel estaba bañada en sudor y solo podía apreciar fue a su amante encima de ella que continuaba viéndola para luego besarla con deseo y ella inconscientemente le correspondía todo. Habia conocido a muchos en Francia pero Shiryu le hacía sentir una reina, seguían jadeando, gimiendo. Ellos solo se estaban entregando, y no se arrepentirían de nada, cuando acabó de prepararla se acomodó bien, acurrucándose en los senos de la rubia para poder penetrarla bien satisfactoriamente; Trisha jadeaba sin parar ya que pasaría lo más difícil y buenísimo de su vida, ese hombre atractivo la iba a hacer suya.

-*Suya, seré suya*-pensó Can mayor muy sorprendida en el momento de que estrechaba la cintura del joven dragón con sus perfectas piernas, él gimió complacido.

Lo hacía poco a poco, meterse en ella.

-Estás muy… muy… ahhh… mmmmhhhhaaa… estrecha…-gemía el joven dragón al sentir la entrada poco ancha de su amante, la sentía muy caliente, eso le volvía loco, se acostó en el pecho de la rubia sintiendo la suavidad de los senos mojados de sudor; pero eso no le importaba ya que a pesar del sudor y estar en el suelo del jadin, la esencia de la muchacha olía deliciosa por lo que optó a darle un beso en la boca: eso incluía intercambio de saliva y batalla de lenguas, mientras lo disfrutaba, Trisha guiaba las manos del joven pelinegro hacia sus muslos y animándolo a tocarla con locura, cuando acabó de acoplarse a ella esperó el momento de que ella le dijera que se moviera.

-Hazlo…muévete…mmmahhhhh… más rápido… Hazlo por…favor…-rogó Can mayor totalmente perdida ante el placer, arqueaba la espalda para moverse un poco y también acomodarse bien con el joven pelilargo.

Shiryu empezó a moverse lentamente pegando su cara en el pecho, que se movían lentamente pero luego el gran dragón empezó a moverse con rapidez haciendo que la rubia gritara y gimiera de placer por los movimientos frenéticos que hacia Shiryu, el moreno de dragón la tomó de las caderas y las empezó a mover con más rapidez, y Trisha se dejó completamente y se movió también. De repente en el jardín se empezaron a escuchar gemidos ahogados, gritos de éxtasis y jadeos para poder llenar de aire sus pulmones, la carne de Shiryu que estaba a dentro de la rubia ya empezaba a querer soltar el semen; pronto sentiría un gran orgasmo. Trisha de Can mayor, aunque sabía que aquel caballero de bronce era su enemigo, y que la estaba llevando al cielo, a la cumbre de la pasión se estaba enamorando; lo amaba demasiado, no le importaba si él la amara o no, con tan solo tenerlo de cerca, lo amaba pero en estas condiciones en el momento en medio de una batalla; en el que los agarró la excitación no pensaba vivir así. Esto era traicionar a su señora, su corazón (aunque latiera rápidamente) estaba hecho un caos…completamente rota.

Mientras que Shiryu seguía dando estocadas profundas que lo hacía perder el aliento, éste no podía creer lo que estaba pasando con su enemiga, era lo más delicioso y sexy que jamás pensó hacer. Aunque le gustaba Shunrei, nunca se atrevió a proponerle que hicieran el amor ya que le tenía respeto porque pensaba que ella no estaría lista y que él la iba a esperar para que llegara el momento… Pero Trisha era diferente, al saber que era una enemiga que tenía un látigo capaz de cortar el cuerpo de una persona como si fuera un pan… tenía el deseo de hacerla suya, tenía el derecho de ser un amante posesivo y decirle al oído que él solo puede tocarla y nadie más pero por ahora solo la penetraba fuerte y satisfactoriamente luego le diría todo…

-¿Te…te gusta…ahhhh…?-preguntó el dragón de bronce jadeando por recuperar su respiración mientras se recostaba en los pechos de Trisha que se movían rápidamente.

-Claro que…ahhhh…aaammmmhhh…me gusta…aaaahh...dame más…así…así…si,si…-respondió Trisha a su amante totalmente borracha de placer. Le empezó a lamer la oreja y luego morderla hasta dejarle marcas

El moreno levantó la vista y trató de imaginarse que la que estaba debajo de él era Shunrei pero simplemente no podía porque era la rubia que estaba abajo…luego empezó a hundir su cara a los pechos de la rubia y se dedicó a morderlos con delicadeza y luego a lamerlos…ella le pedía más, solo se puso a complacerla…

-*Como me gustaría que…si volviéramos a nacer…fuéramos amantes de verdad y no enemigos…ahhhh Shiryu sígueme golpeando, así…*-pensaba Trisha al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sentir algo húmedo, caliente y pegajoso adentro de ella, Shiryu quería reprimir el grito de placer porque empezaba sacar su semilla y solo eso significaba una cosa: Ella lo hizo el hombre más feliz y no solo en el sexo…o algo más…

Cuando se corrió en ella, se detuvo lentamente, otra vez poniendo su rostro en el pecho de su amante para calmar su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración, los dos se quedaron jadeando luego de aquella revolcada…

Shiryu seguía adentro de ella cuando más o menos se empezaron a calmar; Trisha, después de pensarlo con mayor detenimiento dijo:

-Dragón.

-¿Si?

-Mátame-pidió la rubia con firmeza.

-¿Qué? Claro que no lo haré, ¿Por qué me pides algo tan despreciable?

-*Es precisamente por eso que te preocupo, no quiero lastimarte*

-Porque soy tu enemigo y…no te mereces alguien como yo…-replicó la francesa mirando los ojos de Shiryu, éstos lo miraban confundidos.

-No eres enemigo de nadie, Trisha…

-Te diré algo: Soy una Guerrera de Hera, le servía fielmente y con fiereza para sus propósitos…hasta que llegaste tú y no solo me llenaste de placer al juntar nuestros cuerpos…-Shiryu seguía atento en el monólogo de la rubia-…sino que atravesaste mi corazón y puedes pensar que estoy loca pero me he enamorado de ti…

-Trisha…No pienses eso. Si tanto me amas debes de vivir…

Trisha lo tomó de la mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

-No Shiryu, tu tienes un cosmos fuerte, caliente y gentil. No desperdicies esta oportunidad que tienes para acabar conmigo…

-No voy a acabar contigo, eres un ser humano-dijo Shiryu acercando su rostro hacia la rubia para darle un delicado beso, ella le correspondió.

-Un ser humano que está a merced de una diosa que busca venganza contra Athena, hazme caso Shiryu, si no quieres que nada malo le pase a la tierra tienes que hacer sacrificios-Trisha acercó la mano de Shiryu y la besó.

Tema de Artemisa, Saint Seiya Obertura del Cielo OST

-No estoy dispuesto a sacrificar, a alguien tan perfecta-decia Shiryu acariciando la cabellera rubia de su amante.

-No soy perfecta-Trisha negó con la cebeza al oír aquello.

-Lo eres para mi-rectificó el joven pelinegro.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Claro, nunca te mentiría-el joven dragón le sonrió.

-Lo sabía por eso…por eso te amo, y recuerda que el arma que llevo es una arma mortal, aquel que lleva un buen espíritu de combate puede portarla…

-Pero Trisha.

-… cuando yo la tenía ese látigo mató a varios guardias del santuario, si la usas ese látigo no hará nada más que justicia. Sé que los caballeros no utilizan armas, solo pelean con sus propias manos, pero ella te ayudará en lo que sea…

Shiryu la miró, ella era una mujer inocente que peleaba para lastimar personas inocentes a favor de una diosa malvada, la volvió a besar.

-Así que, Shiryu. Mátame.

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo! Hazlo no quiero que dudes, te amo y mi muerte lo comprobará.-rogó Trisha de Can mayor, luego sonrió-Fue un placer estar contigo, mi dragón.

Ella tomó con fuerza el brazo de Shiryu y la dirigió velozmente hacia su pecho, clavándolo. La sangre salió de su boca y aun con la sonrisa, sus ojos perdían el brillo azul y su piel perdía el color.

-¡No Trisha!-trató de detener su brazo pero era demasiado tarde, su brazo había atravesado el pecho de la rubia. Su cuerpo se volvió blanco.

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, Shiryu salió de ella se vistió, la vistió a ella y la cargó hasta donde unos lirios estaban por el jardín, la arcostó y le dio un ramo de claveles. Estaba triste, ella lo amaba y se había suicidado para no ser enemigos nunca más sin embargo; rezó para que el alma de la rubia no fuera al infierno sino al cielo en donde probablemente tendría una oportunidad de nacer de nuevo y que tal vez, solo tal vez podrían conocerse de nuevo…

Con su armadura puesta; por última vez besó la mejilla de Can mayor y la dejó para que descansara en paz… llegó a amarla profundamente tanto como ella una vez lo ha amado. No, todavía lo amaba y ella lo acompañaría para siempre.

-*Trisha, me gustaría que volvieras a nacer para que estemos juntos nuevamente*-pensaba Shiryu mientras corría hacia donde estaba el camino para las 12 casa. Por un momento se había olvidado de todo pero gracias a la rubia, él había despertado.

Ending: Tema de Artemisa Obertura del cielo Saint Seiya OST

**Notas finales: Bien este es el fin del capítulo 2 ¿Les gustó?**

**A mí sí, es uno de mis favoritos, pobre Shiryu y su amor Trisha de Can Mayor, por cierto es uno de los personajes que he inventado, como siempre les pido que manden reviews apoyándome a continuar esto, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, jitomatasos jajajajaXD. En el siguiente capítulo es la pelea de Shun con otra de las Guerreras de Hera, para más información entren a mi Facebook, y yo les responderé a sus mensajes, encantada, estoy encantada de poder escribir esta historia de acción y romance porque llevaba tiempo pensándolo y pues ahora llegó la oportunidad, si hay faltas de ortografía no duden en decírmelo. He de serles sincera pero me dio mucha tristeza la muerte de Trisha y más triste todavía fue imaginarme a Shiryu (Mi dragoncito) llorar ToT fue lo más triste que he escrito ya que es un romance poco común para mí, sin más me despido jóvenes, ojala les haya gustado este capítulo y no se pierdan la pelea de Shun de Andrómeda otro de mis favoritos de este anime tan genial.**

**No leemos hasta el 3° capítulo! **

**Atte: DegelAcuario18**

Saint Seiya-Masami Kurumada-1986-Toei Animation


	3. Garras feroces, frio reencuentro

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: En este habrá violencia, y un nuevo personaje de los 9 aparecerá y será más fiera que Shaina o Marin, y Shun de Andrómeda puede que muera o podrá vencer a su adversario, si quieren saberlo pasen y lean para enterarse. Los personajes son del sensei Kurumada y de la Toei Animation.**

_Opening: Soldier dream_

_Volar hasta el cielo,_

_Siempre en alto_

_La verdad se sabrá, con el triunfo del mañana,_

_Alumbra el camino, el camino,_

_Brillará esa luz, que es la que surge al fin._

_Fuerza y valor, activando el cosmos,_

_El mundo brillará,_

_Solo dí que sí._

_Saint Seiya,_

_Sabrás conmigo esta libertad,_

_Vive tu sueño y llegarás._

_Saint Seiya,_

_Sabrás conmigo esta libertad,_

_Vive tu sueño y llegarás al fin._

Capítulo 3 Garras feroces, un frio reencuentro

Ignorando lo que había pasado con sus amigos, el caballero de Andrómeda pasaba por una de las casas de la aldea de Rodrio, estaba alerta por si un enemigo-si es que estaba ahí- sacaba sus cadenas para que ellas le dijeran que por ahí estaba la evidencia de la desaparición de los caballeros dorados; la aldea de Rodrio estaba abandonada pero se escuchó el llanto de un niño. Shun inmediatamente fue hacía donde se producía el llanto, un niño como de 5 años estaba con las manos en la cara; el santo de Andrómeda salió a su rescate, lo tomó del brazo y se dedicó a consolarlo.

-Tranquilo pequeño ¿Dónde está tu mamá?-preguntó el joven peli verde.

-No sé-respondió el niño en un susurro- Mi mamá me escondió debajo de la cama cuando invadieron el santuario- desorbitó los ojos al ver al joven caballero que tenía una armadura de bronce, cabello y ojos verdes y en las manos unas cadenas; en los extremos un triángulo y un circulo.

-No te preocupes pequeño, te pondré en un lugar seguro, ¿Está bien?-le sonrió al niño para brindarle seguridad.

-E…está bien…-tartamudeó el niño al tomar el brazo de Shun.

Mientras salían de la casa, Shun le hacía plática al niño para calmarlo y salir a salvo.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?-preguntó Shun al corresponder cuando el niño le sujetó el brazo.

-Me llamo Ryuuji, ¿Y tú? ¿Eres un caballero de Athena? Mi mamá me ha dicho que ustedes son los que protegen a la diosa Athena y tienen poderes sobrenaturales.-decía el pequeño Ryuuji con los ojos brillantes, Shun le sonrió.

-Pues si- Shun se ruborizó- Me llamo Shun de Andrómeda, un gusto conocerte Ryuuji.

De pronto se escuchó que derribaban la puerta con gran violencia, Andrómeda inmediatamente abrazó a Ryuuji fuertemente contra él…

-Es inútil- se escuchó una voz de hombre, Shun se escondió en uno de los escombros, de repente otros hombres de complexión delgada pero muy musculosos, tenían-según Shun pudo apreciar-máscaras oscuras y armaduras como si fueran Sapuris del Inframundo, por un momento pensó que Hades había regresado y que sus espectros invadían el santuario. Aparecieron detrás del sujeto que había derribado la puerta.

-Shhhh…déjame esto a mi ¿Si?- dijo Shun a Ryuuji que empezó a temblar.

El pequeño asintió.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, si Caleb-sensei vuelve y ve que seguimos con lo mismo, nos aniquilará a todos-dijo un enmascarado.

-Pero estoy seguro que escuché el llanto de un mocoso- se excusó otro encogiéndose de hombros, este era castaño claro, y la piel morena clara, Shun estaba preparado para apresarlos e interrogarlos, no matarlos.

Los demás hombres entraron a la casa y se dirigían hacia donde el caballero de bronce y el pequeño Ryuuji estaban escondidos, el niño se aferró aún más en Shun; quién le correspondió.

-¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que dejaran la casa de esta aldea tan asquerosa? Díganme.-ordenó una voz dura de mujer, todos los hombres se voltearon temblando pues una mujer con la misma máscara, pero esta tenía una armadura de color blanco como el dios guerrero Syd; ella tenía el cabello largo y negro como la noche. Se acercó a los hombres con tanta seguridad como si tenía bastante tiempo a lado de ellos ya estando acostumbrada.

-Solo una vez, Caleb-sensei-dijo un enmascarado con voz firme.

-¡Y tienen la osadía de desobedecerme! Mis órdenes directas son de la señorita Hera y si me desobedecen están desafiando su autoridad ¡La próxima vez que lo hagan sentirán la furia de mi garra!

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, vámonos.

La tal Caleb y los hombres enmascarados se fueron de la casa en ruinas para irse, Shun se levantó inmediatamente sin hacer ningún ruido, sus cadenas se movieron sigilosamente; Ryuuji se quedó dónde estaba para no estorbar, Caleb se paró en seco de repente y comenzó a correr en la dirección hacia la casa en ruinas. Shun al sentir el cosmos demasiado agresivo se echó a correr para enfrentarlo…

Caleb ya se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, sin decir nada levantó la mano y de sus uñas teñidas de color rojo sangre, esas uñas crecieron como las de un animal, e inmediatamente la rasgó y esta se empezó a caer de inmediato… pero un cosmos de color rosa salió de los escombros cargando a un niño inconsciente.

-¿Así que eres el que estaba escondido?-preguntó la enmascarada con voz totalmente duro, sin lugar a dudas era una chica por su voz, Shun de pronto se sintió intimidado.

- Si, y no dejaré que le hagas daño a alguien-respondió el peli verde caballero totalmente decidido ya que le había prometido a Ikki que nunca iba retroceder y ser un hombre.

- Bien, si eso quieres, tendrás el honor de ser asesinado por Caleb de Lynx- rió con burla la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que se ponía en posición de pelea.- Déjame decirte que sé todo sobre ti, Andrómeda.

-¿Qué?-dijo Shun al mismo tiempo que dejaba a un inconsciente Ryuuji a un lugar seguro.

- Si, tú eres muy sensible respecto a las peleas, no deseas lastimar a nadie ni siquiera a una mujer, pero el simple hecho de que sea mujer no significa de que sea débil y considerada. Pelea como si estuvieras peleando con un dios guerrero, o una marina de Poseidón. Te aseguro que te acabaré con mi ¡Garra de Lynx! –de inmediato ella lo atacó de frente y tratando de herirlo con sus garras.

-¡Defensa Rodante! –Shun sacó sus cadenas y ellas se pusieron a su alrededor para protegerlo, las garras de lynx no las pudieron traspasar.

-Esa cadena merece ser destruida ¡Toma otra vez, mi Garra de Lynx! –empezó a correr para treparse en uno de los tejados de la casa para poder acercarse al caballero de cabello verde y que la cadena no tenga tiempo para protegerlo. ¡Muere Andrómeda!

-¡La parte de arriba es la mayor defensa de la cadena!

-¿Y qué? Lo único que necesito es clavarte mis garras en tu corazón y estarás muerto- replicó Caleb sacando su garra y tratando de atravesar la armadura de Shun.

Nunca había peleado contra una mujer, porque a las mujeres no se les debía pegar, pero quería derrotarla para interrogarla…

-Antes, contéstame una cosa ¿Dónde están los santos dorados?-preguntó Shun deteniendo a sus cadenas que inmediatamente se detuvieron y a simple vista parecían inofensivas.

-¿Los Caballeros dorados? ¿Esos buenos para nada? Ellos son tan insignificantes que yo he podido con 4 de ellos.

- ¿Venciste a 4?

-Es extraño que ustedes dependan de ellos y de Athena pero eso ya ni importa ya que pronto acabaré contigo…

- Otra cosa, ¿Quién es Hera?

-Eres un simple humano, no tienes el derecho para preguntar sobre quién es Hera- Caleb de Lynx se puso furiosa ya que apretó fuertemente sus manos y se acercaba a Shun peligrosamente mientras le rodeaba un aura roja.

Shun preparaba sus cadenas para el ataque.

Hyoga estaba en uno de los acantilados que rodeaban el santuario luego de separarse de sus amigos, sintiendo mientras caminaba un cosmos helado parecido al de Isaak cuando fue al pilar del Ártico norte en la Guerra Santa contra Poseidón, creyó que otro de sus seres queridos estaba ahí y rogaba a los dioses que; no lo atacaran otra vez y matarlos por el bien de la tierra.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Hyoga tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo una voz de chica que apareció de la nada, el joven ruso pudo apreciar a una muchacha pelirroja de larga cabellera, su armadura era de plata, el cisne no tardó en reconocerla, era Mila su antigua compañera de entrenamiento en Siberia.

-Mila, que bueno que eres tú…

-Hyoga perdóname por lo que te voy a hacer-dijo la pelirroja interrumpiéndolo.

El joven ruso arqueó las cejas porque cayó en cuenta que había algo en su ex compañera de entrenamiento, era algo extraño ya que después de obtener la armadura de bronce de cisne ella; después de también tener su armadura de plata ella había decidido regresar a su país Inglaterra pero luego de encontrar restos de su máscara en medio de la nieve y el hielo cayeron en conclusión de que Mila había sido atacada o había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Mila, créeme que desde que acabó la Guerra contra Hades te he buscado por todas partes-decía el cisne mientras se enderezaba pues estaba en posición de pelea.

-Hyoga, escucha que yo… ya no me merezco tu amistad, ese es mi castigo- lo decia mientras el joven ruso se acercaba a ella para agarrarle la mano y estrecharla.

-Muere Hyoga de Cisne.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el rubio muy confundido.

-Debes de morir, yo no soy la misma desde que partí hacia Inglaterra. Tengo que matarte.

-Mila, piensa lo que dices.

-Cállate, debes saber que te mataré, en nombre de la diosa Hera te enterraré en el reino de Athena-Mila hablaba como si fuera una robot, sin ninguna emoción al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la mano de Hyoga intentando congelarla.

-Mila… ¡Mila!-el joven caballero de los hielos se soltó del agarre de la pelirroja.

-¡Escudo de Bellatrix!-gritó Mila al momento de soltar el escudo que formaba parte de su armadura de plata, el escudo era rodante, idéntica al escudo que portaba la nueva armadura de dragón, claro que esta tenia una cadena que la sostenia como una de las armas de Libra, Hyoga inmediatamente se protegió; con sus dos manos intentó congelar el escudo, pero no lo logró…Se acordó lo que su maestro Camus le había dicho que tanto las armaduras de plata como las de oro no se congelaban con un simple aire frio, y que con el Cero Absoluto podría hacerlo; pero no logró con la armadura de plata de su ex compañera de entrenamiento.

-Es increíble, la fuerza del escudo, no pude congelarlo y eso que soy capaz de soltar el Cero Absoluto.-decia el joven cisne mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la mejilla, ya que el escudo-obviamente de plata uno de los metales que más cortan-le provocó la herida.

-Mmm…Hyoga dime una cosa.

-¿Eh?

-¿Teniendo el Cero Absoluto, no puedes congelar una simple armadura de plata? Me has decepcionado Hyoga, sabía que no eras tan bueno como Isaak, él estaba preparado para ser caballero, no tú- rió la pelirroja con ganas, no sabía por qué pero Hyoga se sintió ofendido ante tal comentario, ni siquiera las palabras de Camus o Isaak le provocaban humillación como lo estaba haciendo Mila. Lo sabía. Mila no era la misma Mila que entrenaba con Isaak y con él, ella había cambiado.-¿y así te haces llamar caballero de Athena? Jejeje, y en eso Isaak podría derrotarte, me das vergüenza.

-Cállate Mila.

-¿Eh?

-Dije que te callaras, no es posible, tú no eres Mila, no sé pero lo sé, algo cambió en ti

Mila se quedó callada al igual que el joven caballero de cisne.

**Avances del próximo capítulo**_**: Teniendo muchas enemigas es difícil la situación en el Santuario, suicidios, muertes sangrientas y los caballeros dorados desaparecidos; ¿Athena logrará saber el origen de la maldad que enfrenta nuestro planeta? Shun parece perdido ante el poder de Caleb de Lynx pero con su amable cosmo energía ¿Podrá ablandar el corazón feroz de Lynx? ¿Quién es Hera? ¿Podremos salir victoriosos en estas batallas?**_

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo titulado "Cisne y Bellatrix" y tú ¿Has sentido el poder del cosmos?**

_Ending: Blue dream_

_Blue dream,_

_Saca tu interior,_

_Un universo es de dos,_

_Blue dream,_

_Todo cambiará_

_Y tu sueño se realizará,_

_Quiero revelar todo de mí,_

_No disfrazar la verdad oh no,_

_Vivirá el profundo amor,_

_Yo lucharé siempre así uhhhh,_

_Vivirá el profundo amor,_

_No importa yo sé vivir._

**Notas finales: ¿Les gustó? A mí si jejeje, tal vez no dice lo que dice en las aclaraciones, pero les prometo que en el capítulo 4 será muy prometedor, al niño le puso Ryuuji porque así se llama el protagonista de otro manga de Masami Kurumada llamada "Ring ni kakero" por cierto véanla, es genial, nunca había visto algo así, bueno ya lo sabrán. Espero que dejen sus reviews y si quieres saber más detalles de esta apasionante historia, pasen a mi Facebook en mi anterior capítulo está la dirección. Ojalá que les guste tanto como a mí y espero que me animen para continuar.**

**Por cierto, lo olvidaba:**

**(1)Caleb de Lynx, en realidad su nombre en la versión SOFT se llama Caleb de Lobo pero como hay un caballero de lobo que en este caso es Nachi, decidí cambiarlo. Este es uno de mis 9 personajes inventados, hasta tengo su fanart.**

**(2)Igual Mila de Bellatrix es uno de los inventados, este personaje es mío, como los demás que han aparecido y mi favorita pues es descrita como pelirroja, de cabello largo y además es de mi signo zodiacal (Acuario) también tal vez, podré poner los signos zodiacales de mis personajes inventados, y sus curiosidades.**

**Saint Seiya-Masami Kurumada-1986-Toei Animation**


End file.
